Cansteline
| Appearances = }} |DM, Ben S.}} |Cam S.}} |Ben S.}} | Last = |Ben S.}} | Count = 26 | AppID = Cansteline | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = true | Name = Cansteline | AKA = Guh-nome (by Pip Stonehill) Sheaurin of Sheauregard (cultist alias) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Forest Gnome | Class = Wizard (School of Divination) | Age = 150 | Alignment = Chaotic Good | Languages = Common; Elvish; Gnomish; Orc; Qualith (read written only) | Status = Alive | Place = Phandalin | Family = | Connections = | Stats = true | Level = 5 | Abilities = true | HP = 31 | AC = 14 | DC = 14 | Str = 11 | Dex = 17 | Con = 14 | Int = 18 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 13 }} Cansteline is a male gnome wizard and member of Plan B. He is played by Brandon W. Description Appearance Cansteline is average-sized for a gnome, standing at 3 feet 4 inches tall, and weighing about 40 pounds. Personality Cansteline loves acquiring knowledge, and oftentimes will get into trouble in the pursuit. To date, he has battled a nothic to see what was inside its treasure chest, pulled a lever inside a derelict illithid nautiloid to see what would happen, and negotiated with a hostile wraith to peruse its library. Background Cansteline comes from noble lineage, similar to a duke. His father wishes Cansteline would stay home and fulfill the duties and responsibilities that go along with nobility, but Cansteline is not interested in that lifestyle. This has caused some tension between the two. Something happened in Cansteline's past that he regrets. He now travels the world hoping to acquire more knowledge in order to do good and redeem himself of his past wrongs. Relationships Wilnan Wilnan and Cansteline have a friendly relationship. Since they both speak Gnomish, they often have conversations behind others' backs, including Krisella. Character Information Quests Aside from the pursuit of additional knowledge, Cansteline has mentioned that he committed a wrong in the past and hopes to perform good deeds in efforts of redemption. Notable Items Current Items * staff of defense (taken from Glasstaff after he was apprehended) * Spider staff (taken from The Black Spider after he was apprehended) * wand of magic missiles Abilities Gnome Traits * Darkvision * Gnome Cunning * Natural Illusionist * Speak with Small Beasts Feats * (None) Wizard Abilities Class Features * Arcane Recovery * Arcane Tradition: School of Divination ** Divination Savant ** Portent * Spellcasting Wizard Spells As a 5th-level wizard, Cansteline knows 4 cantrips and his spellbook currently contains 14 spells. He also knows the minor illusion spell granted by his Natural Illusionist racial trait. Cantrips * Blade Ward * Fire Bolt * Minor Illusion * Poison Spray * Ray of Frost 1st-level * Burning Hands * Charm Person * Comprehend Languages * Identify * Illusory Script * Mage Armor * Protection from Evil and Good * Witch Bolt 2nd-level * Darkness * Detect Thoughts * Invisibility * Locate Object * Misty Step * Scorching Ray 3rd-level * Clairvoyance * Counterspell * Remove Curse